


And They All Lived, Happily Ever After

by summer_of_1985



Series: Captain Swan Fics ❤️ [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Hope growing up, Labour, Parenthood, Swan-Jones Family, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After years of trying, Killian and Emma finally have their little girl. Their little Hope. With Storybrooke now at peace, they can finally enjoy their happily ever after. Raising their baby, the way that Emma wanted to raise Henry, but he was now a fully grown man, and she was so proud of him.With Storybrooke at peace (save for the dwarves always getting themselves into trouble), and all the realms united, Hope would never have to grow up alone, the way that Killian and Emma had to.





	1. Welcome to the world, little one

The one thing Emma only wanted for her precious baby, was a 'happy beginning', a quiet life with the love of her life (also known as her True Love, also known as former Pirate, Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones).

Then she went into labour. 

* * *

It was the middle of the night (isn't that how most giving birth stories start?) and once again, Emma was uncomfortable. She was heading towards her 9th pregnant month, and she was just as uncomfortable as she was in the summer when she was 3-months pregnant.

Killian woke up first, having heard noises from downstairs, he looked down at his exhausted, pregnant wife who hadn't had slept in a couple of days now. 

"I think there's someone downstairs, love," he whispered to her, getting out of bed, and started to make his way to the bedroom door.

As Emma got out of bed as well, she just so happened to look behind her, to where she was laying. And just saw a patch of water-like substance. She was only confused for half a second, and then realised the amount of pain she was in.

"At this moment, I don't think that's the most important thing," Emma said, wrapping an arm around her stomach, a slightly scared look to her eyes - remembering the amount of agony she went through when giving birth to Henry. But, Henry was worth it, even though she gave him up for his best chance - he found her and brought her home.

"What do you mean, Swan?" Even though they had been very happily married, in wedded bliss as it goes, and with now 3 going on 4 years of being husband and wife - they were about to be parents together (not really for the first time, as Emma was a mother to Henry - and Hook acted as his second/surrogate father).

Emma looked up at Killian as another wave of agony passed over her. After using the pendant that her parents' used to determine what gender she would become, and even though Henry wasn't here to find out the gender of his younger brother or sister, but before they had even left - Henry told them when it was time to find out, they could do it without him (and with a phone call, he'd be there in an instant to meet the little one). "She's coming. Now," Emma explained.

Killian's eyes widened, they barely had anything done - she wasn't due for another 3 weeks, Emma had said Henry was a week and a half late (so they hadn't really rushed anything). They had the basic necessities:- Moses basket, clothing, baby blanket, diapers, pacifiers and even a plastic stopper for the end of Killian's hook. No matter how many times Emma would tell him that he would never have the capacity to hurt their little pirate princess. 

* * *

After ringing Snow and David, to let them know that their grandbaby was on her way, they also rang Henry so that he could get a magic bean or a portal to their world and meet the newborn when she came here.

Emma was sat watching the tiny TV, the gas and air ready and waiting for her - they'd have to pry it out of her grasp because when Henry came into the world, she was a prisoner and was denied this.

"Swan, your parents are here," Killian walked in, and walked to her side, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Snow and David walked in, carrying a couple of teddy bears, Snow's old christening gown and a small coat, similar to the one Snow has hung over her shoulder.

"Hi, mom, dad," Emma smiles, before cringing, bending as best she can and holding her stomach. Killian rubbed Emma's lower back and helping her through this contraction.

Snow put the teddies, the gown and the tiny coat on a chair near the window, and walked to her daughter's bedside. She took her daughter's shoulder and started gently massaging it (like David had done when she was in labour with Emma).

After the contraction had passed over, in runs the bull in the china shop, Emma knows as her little brother, Neal. She very rarely calls him by his actual name - the memories of her ex (who has been gone for many years) sometimes feel far too fresh.

"Hey buddy," Emma smiles, rubbing her stomach, and watches as her brother jumped onto the bed, holding a soft cream coloured bunny rabbit, it's ears flopping down the side of its head, the fluff on its body on overload, looking like a cartoon bunny rather than a stuffed rabbit.

Little Neal smiles up at her, the rabbit drops from his grip, and his small, chubby hands land gently on her stomach. "When she be here?" He said, in his innocent toddler voice, looking up at her with his green eyes that were so similar to his.

"Soon, maybe, I don't know, kid. She'll be here eventually," Emma pants out, in absolute agony. She wasn't in this much pain when she was having Henry.

David noticed how much pain his daughter was in, and he also knew that she didn't want to say anything to her little brother, and hurt his feelings. "Why don't we go wait outside, I'm sure you don't want to see what will happen," David said to his son, lifting him off the bed so that the youngster is stood on the floor. "Good luck, sweetheart," it's very rare that David calls Emma by a pet name.

As David and little Neal leave, Snow only slightly gets the hint that this was a private and personal moment between Killian and Emma, as their baby was about to come into the world.

"Good luck, darling," Snow smiled at Emma, compared to David, Snow called Emma little nicknames like a mother would call her daughter. With a smile from Emma, she was out of the room. 

* * *

Compared to when Emma was having Henry, they always say the second baby arrives quicker - they weren't lying. Henry did take his time, but this little girl wanted out now, and Emma was very happy to get her out (having sleepless nights and uncomfortable days, how can people look so happy when they're this uncomfortable?)

It may have taken longer when she was having contractions, but when it came to pushing, she just pushed. And pushed. And pushed.

Until finally, the sound of a baby's crying broke Emma's screaming. But, the crying made Killian almost cry with happiness - even though Killian was seen as a second dad to Henry, this little angel is part him and part Emma, and it was a gift that he would never give up.

"She's here, Swan," He leaned his head down onto hers and peppered her face with kisses, so proud of her for bringing their daughter into the world.

Emma smiled, too exhausted to really say anything, wanting to get a proper look at her little girl - this is what she denied when she had Henry (she knew if she took him in her arms for just a second, she would never be able to let him go).

Once she was cleaned up, swaddled in a blanket and in a tiny pink cap, the little girl was placed onto her mama's chest. "Hello, you. Hello, sweetie," Emma smiles, her arms on her baby's back, protecting her from the world. Killian came to sit next to her on the bed and started to rub his only hand on the baby's head.

"Hello, cygnet," Killian cooed, something Emma never thought would ever leave his mouth - but even though Killian sometimes cooes at her, but him looking down at their daughter like she was the most important treasure in the entire world.

And they believed that she is.


	2. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's First Christmas

It was Hope's first Christmas, and Emma knew that Killian would go overboard (even though he had very rarely celebrated Christmas with the number of villains that want to take over Storybrooke).

Hope was taking her mid-day nap, resting in the crook of her arm, on hand in a fist, holding a teddy bear twice the size of her, and the other was holding Emma's vest top, that she has slept in for the past three days. Even though there is the joy of having a baby that she didn't have to give up - but Emma was exhausted, Hope was a young babe - if she wanted to be fed or wanted to be changed (she'd let you know. Loudly).

But as Hope took her nap, Emma was watching a Christmas film, curled up at the end of the couch - Hope's head gently resting on the arm with a pillow from Killian and Emma's bed, supporting her. Emma was watching on a low volume (not to wake her little girl)  _It's a Wonderful Life_ , some of the hormones not having left her system yet. But, it wasn't only because of the hormones still humming in her blood - but ever since she first watched the film, she'd always cried during it. Like she always cried at the end of  _Jack Frost_ , and since meeting Killian - he was the one she always went to in tears after that film. 

* * *

With the footsteps of a mouse, a tall, young man walked in - rivalling the size of Killian. He walked up to be standing behind where Emma was sat, and this is when little Hope woke up and started babbling happily at the sight of him.

Emma, who had heard Hope's happy babbles, looked down at her daughter, and smiled. "Hello, sweetie," Emma gently lifted a hand and rested it on the side of her baby's face. Despite having seen the young man stood behind her mother, Hope nuzzled into the soft and warm hand that has loved her long before she made her appearance into the world.

"Hi, mom," came the voice of answer - causing Emma to almost jump out of her skin, and almost let's poor Hope's head slip from her hand.

"Henry," even though he'd scared her, this was still her son - and she could never (well, extremely rarely) be mad at him. With a smile on her face, Emma beckoned her son to walk around the couch and give her a hug.

At the sound of his name, Henry turned into the young boy that Emma will always see him as (when she'd saved him with True Love's Kiss), and with a hug - he nuzzled in and sighed happily. Of course, he missed her! But, sometimes she has little memories from the missing year - when she never gave up Henry.

"Henry!" Followed a sound of surprise, from Emma's husband, Hope's father and Henry's step-dad, who just so happens to be the same person.

"Hi, Dad," it took Henry a long while to call Killian his father - but almost 4 years after his actual father was killed (Henry does go to visit his grandparents on the day of Baelfire/Neal's death), he officially started calling Killian 'dad'. On Killian's birthday.

"Come here, lad," Killian smiled, holding his arms out for the young man, who went as young as 11 going on 12 when Killian looked at him.

Even though it started out as a 'manly hug' as Henry put it, it quickly went into a father-son hug, with Killian holding his wife's son against his chest. Of course, Henry missed him too! 

* * *

"Is Hope ready for her first Christmas?" Henry asked, as Emma gently handed over his baby sister. With Henry hoping from realm to realm, he hadn't seen his baby sister since she arrived in the world.

"Considering Killian has spoilt her for her first Christmas, god knows what will happen when she's older," Emma said, looking over at her husband and raising her eyebrows as to why he did that.

Killian shrugged and reached to rest his hand on his daughter's head. "She's my little pirate princess, of course, I spoilt her,"  Hope opened her eyes and saw her father over her mother's shoulders and what seemed like a smile at her daddy.

With Hope's eyes currently open, you can clearly tell what part of her originally came from Killian, and what came from Emma. She had Killian's blue eyes (that she hoped that would never change), there was a small tuff of blonde hair (that Killian hoped would stay that way forever). Her nose was Emma's, the shape of her lips were Killian's, the small times that Hope has smiled, she has cute little dimples.

Before she closed her eyes again, Hope locked eyes with her brother, and gave him a sort of smile, and dropped back to sleep. "She smiled at me," Henry smiled, looking at two of his parents.

"She's been doing that," Killian commented, perching on the edge of the couch looking down at the love of his life.

Henry's face only slightly dimmed, thinking that it was the first time she smiled.

"It's probably just gas, kid," Emma explained, reaching over and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

Henry smiled at his mother, and gently handed his little sister over what he would class as a familiar face to the infant. 

* * *

It is Christmas Eve, and the Christmas decorations have been up since the beginning of December. The Christmas tree was plastic, not a proper Christmas tree because with Hope being so young, Emma was scared that when the needles fall onto the floor - that Hope would pick them up and probably ingest them.

Emma had gently moved Hope's rocking chair into the living room and was sat - gently rocking away - as Killian was hanging up the stockings that Granny had made for them.

"Why are stockings only one?" Killian asks, looking away from the hanging stockings to look at the love of his life.

Emma's eyebrows crinkled together. "I honestly don't know," Emma shrugged, as Hope's eyes opened and she started the baby babbling.

Killian heard Hope start to babble and walked to look over Emma's shoulder and smiled at their daughter. "Hello, Hope,"

"It's Hope's first Christmas," Emma smiled, she has one arm cradling their daughter to her, and the other resting on her cheek.

Killian smiled even more, "the first of many," 

* * *

Ever since Hope was born, Killian and Emma have had small amounts of sleep - everyone says, sleep when the baby does (but when Hope slept for an hour, sometimes two before walking up again) as well as doing the laundry and the cooking - how the hell had her parents done this with her little brother?

When it came to bringing the presents down from upstairs, Emma had to get sewn back up after Hope arrived. So Killian took the presents down, some bags hanging from his hook, taking the stockings up (Killian putting little things into Emma's stocking) and then hanging them back up. While he was doing this, Emma got to spend some time with her little girl, sat on the bed that she happily shares with Killian, gently rocking their little girl back and forth, sending the infant to sleep.

After Killian had moved all the presents downstairs, turning off the Christmas lights and making sure that the door was properly locked (even though Storybrooke is a relatively safe town, but with a newborn, you can never be safe). He then picked up the Moses basket that Hope has been sleeping in and put it on the end of their bed, rather than in the corner of their bedroom.

"She's so peaceful," Killian said, reaching his hand over and stroked Hope's head, his hook resting around Emma's waist being careful with her slowly deflating baby bump, and even with the stitches, Killian didn't even realise that Emma had needed stitches (or that they were involved in the aftermath of childbirth).

"Only when she isn't sleeping," Emma commented, slowly reaching over and gently pulling the Moses basket closer and set down Hope. "I hope she sleeps through the night," Emma joked, knowing for a fact that young infant most likely won't. 

* * *

In some ways Emma was right, Hope did kind of sleep all night - only crying when she needed feeding and changing or a baby like a nightmare. 

But Christmas was here, and it was Hope's first one ever. And Emma was so excited about it.


	3. Smiley Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has one of her first milestones.

Since before Hope was born, Killian always knew that this little babe would be the happiest little lass in the whole world. Over the past week and a half, she has started to prove it.

It started on Christmas morning when Hope had actually slept the most of the night which resulted in Killian and Emma floating high on Cloud Nine.

A quick game of rock, paper, scissors scored Emma shuffling over to the Moses basket, and gently lifting Hope out, the basket having moved from the night before. To sit on the bench at the end of their warm bed. "Morning, sweetie," Emma smiles at Hope. "Merry Christmas, my darling," Ever since Emma had watched 'Bohemian Rhapsody' with Ruby and Snow (well after they could pull Snow away from royal duties), she has been calling special people in her life 'darling'.

Resting Hope against her chest, she gently bounced on the end of their bed, as Hope's clear eyes opened, and started gurgling up at her mama. Anyone could tell, Hope adores Emma and visa versa, and it was Killian's favourite thing.

But the small bounces that Emma was causing, as she gently cradled their daughter, woke a dozing Killian (who had already woken up at the crack of dawn, the former Lieutenant in him still standing tall and proud) but as it was Christmas Day - according to Emma - he checked on Hope to make sure that she is alright, and then went back for a little nap before they woke up.

"Morning, love," Killian muttered, sitting up slowly, holding himself up with his blunted arm and gently resting a hand on Emma's back, giving her a little fright, causing Hope to grumble and whine when her warm support jumped a little. There were times when his blunted arm actually came in handy rather than being a 'disadvantage' like he always believed to be.

Emma turned around and smiled at her husband and the father of her precious baby. "Morning, Killian," Emma whispered, reaching down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas," she nuzzled their noses together, before leaning back slightly so Killian can properly sit up and look at their little star.

"I still don't know what it is, but same to you, my love," Killian said, the idea of holidays such as Christmas and Easter confused him, so Emma didn't push the idea of teaching him about it. At all. 

* * *

No matter the baby or the toddler, or even the child, if you give them a present that comes in a box - they will first play with the box before they actually play with the toy that has been gifted. This was bizarre to Killian, why would you play with the box? This was the question he asked his wife.

"I don't know, every kid does it, I bet there is a picture somewhere of me sat in a box, with the toys scattered around me," Emma bets, smiling at her husband, who was looking confused down at his daughter. Hope had been given a box full of stuffed animals (mainly Disney related) from her big, protective brother, Henry from when he went to Disneyworld with Lucy the other week. He had put them in a cardboard box, that Lucy had decorated with hand-drawn drawings of the Disney versions of the people who live in town. Killian was offended by his. 

* * *

_When Hope had torn the wrapping paper off the box, leaving it scattered around the tiny girl, and the drawings on the box made Kilian focus in a lot more. "Is that supposed to be me?!" He looked at the flouncing red coat, the weird 'handlebar moustache' and the huge hat._

_Emma started to laugh like crazy, finally having seen her true love's reaction to the way that Disney has since Captain Hook since 1953, when Killian was still Hook in Neverland._

* * *

Hope was happily sat in the box, giggling like how a baby should be, and continuously pulling at the flaps to hide herself from her parents. "Where's Hope gone?" Emma asked.

This pulled a loud giggle out of Hope, and Killian looked over at his wife. "I know you said that I didn't have to get you anything, but I did," Killian said, walking over to the Christmas tree that he had pulled inside with the help of David while Emma was still pregnant with Hope. He picked up a small/medium-sized gift bag with his hook and walked back to his wife, reaching in and stroking his daughter's hair as well.

With the bag placed in Emma's lap, she was looking at her husband like she was going to cry, "Killian..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Love. Happiness.

"Just open it, Swan," he tells her, reaching into the box and pulling their daughter out so they can see Emma's reaction. Even though Hope whined and reached out for her box when she was taken out of it, being sat in her daddy's looking over at her mamma, made everything better, and Hope smiled, reaching for Emma.

Emma smiled at Hope, rubbing the tiny little baby hand that wanted her, feeling the little dimples on the back of her hand, before handing the hand to Killian (so Hope won't whimper) and opened the gift bag.

The first thing she pulled out was a body mist wrapped in rose gold packaging, ever since the brand had finally made its way into the United States, Emma had always wanted to try it.  _Vanilla & Crème Brule. _"How did you know I wanted this?" She asks, taking the cap off and smelling the sweet smell.

"It's Amazon," Emma correct, but at Killian's confused look, she didn't push it. "I love this, but I am guessing this isn't the only thing," she smiled and reached into the bag again. Putting out a square blue box. 

Opening the box, there was a necklace sat in it. A white swan and silver hook making a heart with a blue stone hanging from the middle. "Killian, it's gorgeous!" She smiled, gently making the little blue stone swing with just a tap of her finger.

"Well, obviously, the swan and hook represent us. But the blue stone is a Topaz, Snow said it was one of those 'birthstone' things for December, it's Hope's," Killian explained, looking down at their little lass, as she'd seen the sparkly necklace, and she was reaching out for it.

"The second generation of true love," Emma smiles, as Killian's face brightened, so extremely happy, this was his true love, his daughter the next generation of true love, Killian loves his family.


	4. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family moment between Emma, Henry, Killian, Lucy and Hope.

It has now been a couple of days since Christmas Day, and everything is starting to slowly wind down before the new year, Henry had come round with Lucy, for a post-Christmas visit as well as a small family dinner (that she is slightly grateful that her parents haven't turned up).

"Hey, mom," Henry speaks up, as Lucy runs over to the little bouncing chair that Emma's parents had gotten for Hope before she was born. There were little 'mythical' creatures hanging over her: unicorns, mermaid (much to Killian's upset), the Disney version of Tinkerbell, a pegasus and a gryphon (much to Emma's joy). "Up for a game?" Holding the plastic box of  _Mario Kart_ before him.

"Bring it on, kid," Emma smiles, rubbing her hands together and cracking her knuckles, ready to take on her son in a game of 4 (what Henry knows to be the Nitro tracks). 

* * *

As it was Henry's turn to pick the track, he picked the special cup (which consists of; Dry Dry Ruins, Moonview Highway, Bowser's Castle, and the dreaded Rainbow Road).

However, Emma had forgotten that the hardest track ever to have been created for Mario Kart was coming up next...

"NO! I hate this one, and you know it, kid!" Emma exclaimed, scowling at her son, who started laughing like mad. With Emma in third, and Henry a few paces back in sixth, it was all to play for in the final track - that was really going to test Emma's patience. 

* * *

With Emma continuing to grumble over Rainbow Road and basically falling off at every corner. With every time that Emma's little, animated cart fell off the side, she'd let out a small screech of frustration (similar to the screech of joy that Hope would make), and Killian could tell that Emma was holding a very long string of curse words that would have made the crew of the Jolly Roger blush.

He was gently cradling Hope in his hooked arm (with the pink pacifier on the end because even though he has had his hook for a couple of centuries, he didn't ever want to hurt or injure his tiny little cygnet, that looked up at him like he had put the stars in the sky), when she opened her eyes and let out a happy little gurgle.

"Hello, cygnet," Killian had started calling Hope 'cygnet' when Emma had first told him about the little baby that was growing inside of her. Hope reaches up and grabbed Killian's nose before batting at his stubble. Killian had read that Hope was learning more about her surroundings and she absolutely adored anything to do with her daddy. 

* * *

With the end of the Rainbow Road, Emma ended up rock bottom of the track, and even though she was in the top 3 with the first three tracks - Emma ended up rocking up in ninth place.

However, Henry has been playing the game for as long as he can remember (well, once Emma was back in his life, she introduced him to the wonder that is video games), so he could easily beat Emma in any kind of video game.

With a roll of her eyes, she walked over to the kitchen and checked on the final things for their dinner between Christmas and the New Year. "Killian, can you give me some help?" Emma called, knowing that the phrase 'give me a hand' is a very touchy subject. Even after it has been many centuries since he lost his hand, he still feels insecure because he can't hold his wife or his little babe, with two hands.

"Aye, love," Killian replied, looking down at his step-son, who he sees more like his own son as the days and years go by. "Henry, keep an eye on your little sister?" Once Henry had nodded with enthusiasm, Hope was gently transferred from her daddy's arms to her big brother's. 

* * *

With Killian's help (mainly by using his hook to hold the oven door), Emma had managed to serve up the rest of the food. Lucy was like a magnet for food, Henry could easily vouch for it, he would be just about to call her for their meal, and she'd basically pop out of thin air. 

When Emma turned around from the food to call her son, and her granddaughter (still weird to think about), there she was. "God, Lucy, don't make me jump like that!" She exclaimed, reaching over as Henry handed Hope over for her feeding. This was when Emma was grateful for the rare times she bottle-fed Hope.

"Sorry, grandma," Lucy said, as Henry handed a plate down to her and helped her get her dinner.

"Still won't be used to it..."  Emma said, grabbing Hope's bottle, to feed her gorgeous little baby girl, only for it to be taken from her hand by Killian. "Killian, what are you doing?" She asked, looking confused at her husband.

Killian rested the bottle under his chin, as he gently took Hope from Emma and rested her in his warm and comforting embrace. "Swan, you've slaved over this, it's only fair that you get to eat it while it's still warm, I don't mind if what I will eat will go cold,"

Emma could already feel her softened and warm heart melt that little bit more, ever since she met Killian, he had been breaking her walls down and embedding himself into her life - to the point where she knew she would never be able to live without him. "Killian," Emma sighed, grabbing both sides of his face, smooshing a kiss onto his lips and his face. "I love you," she whispered to only him, smiling up at him with her big green eyes.

"And I you, my love," Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek and giving her a nudge to get some food. Taking his seat and started feeding Hope her bottle.


	5. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma ring in the new year, for Hope's first full year on planet Earth.

After Henry and Lucy had gone, there weren't many days to the new year, and Hope was getting bigger and a little bit chubbier each and every day.

Emma was really wanting to get rid of the 'baby weight' that she still has after giving birth to Hope, however, it did take her a good few years to lose the weight when she had Henry.

Killian just wanted to be as happy as he was right now, for the rest of his life. With Emma and Henry and Hope (maybe Emma will want to be pregnant again, and have another babe with him). 

* * *

\- New Year's Eve -

Hope had started to whimper the morning of the final day of the year. Emma sat up and at the same time, Killian got out of bed (surprisingly quickly) and collected his little angel from her basket.

"Good morning, little love," Killian cooed, rubbing her body with his only hand, knowing that she would need her food, as it is 6:30 in the morning. He sat on the edge of Emma's side of the bed and handed over their little girl for her morning feeding. "Good morning to you too, my love," Killian stroked Emma's hair as Hope latched on.

It was normal for Killian to stay with Emma as she fed Hope, for some reason it comforted Hope when her daddy was there as she fed on her mother.

"Good morning, Killian," Emma said, slowly resting her head on her husband's shoulder, and smiled happily - her life was as normal as she could get it, with being the Saviour and the Sheriff of Storybrooke at the same time. 

* * *

After feeding Hope her dinner, Killian took the opportunity to burp her as Emma got dressed for the New Year's Eve party down at Granny's. It wasn't often that Emma wore a dress, the only times that Killian can ever remember Emma wearing a dress of some sort was on their first date, when they went into the past, when she was the dark one (still a touchy subject, no matter what the time) and their wedding day. Killian will never forget the day she walked down the aisle, towards him, to their happy beginning. Even though the black fairy cast her curse and pulled her away from him, their happy beginning is only just the start.

Killian had always told Emma that she looked gorgeous in red (the ballroom dress she wore, her red leather jacket), once Hope had been burped and snuggled into her daddy's arms, Killian looked over at his wife, and he could have melted to the floor if he wasn't holding Hope.

"Wow," is all Killian could say, having to sit down on the bed as his absolutely gorgeous wife walked towards him looking like an angel. "Swan, you look beautiful," it's not unusual for Killian to tell Emma how beautiful she is, even when she was in the middle of labour, or when she was awake on (at most) two hours worth of sleep after Hope was born. She'll always be the beautiful Swan he met back in the enchanted forest when she pulled him from underneath the bodies.

A pink blush rose up from her neck to her cheeks, and Killian could pinpoint exactly where the blush was starting. Hope had been brought down from Killian's shoulder to his chest, and it was one of the very rare times that Hope's eyes are open. Her sparkling blue eyes are shining like her daddy's.

"Hello, sweetie," Emma cooed, smiling over Killian's shoulder down at the second-generation daughter of true love. Hope gave a smile. Emma smiled again. "Is... Is that an actual smile?" She asked, reaching her hand down and running it through the growing hair on Hope's head.

"I think it is, my love. I think it is," Killian smiled, watching as Hope starts her baby babble, with her motor skills becoming more and more developed each and every day, she was currently reaching for her feet and Emma knew she was about to put them into her mouth. Her little brother had done that when he was a baby.

"Such a smiley baby, are you," Emma spoke happily. 

* * *

Killian had handed over Hope to her mommy so that he could get ready for the New Year's Eve party.

But Emma then went to go get Hope ready, knowing that it would be a little bit of a struggle, however, when it was both Emma and Killian dressing Hope for the day, she was as happy as a pig in the mud.

When Emma had finally managed to get Hope out of her onesie (that she had gone to sleep in, because she just hated being changed), Killian walked in, his waistcoat hanging open, some of the buttons have been buttoned up - because this is Killian, he has left many undone but it wasn't as many has when she first met him.

"You look handsome, Killian," Emma smiled, as her husband planted a kiss on her cheek as he grabbed a white legless baby onesie, 'kiss me now, midnight is past my bedtime' that he had got during the post-Christmas sale, a pair of black and white striped baby leggings, and a cute knitted headband that was made by Granny for Hope's first Christmas.

"But, look at this little star," Killian smiled, resting his hook around Emma's waist and his only hand reached down for his little girl who happily brought his fingers into her mouth. Killian was thankful she wasn't teething yet or grizzly, and the first time Hope did this, and ever since he's been thoroughly been cleaning the rings on his fingers (except his wedding ring that had been lovingly slid on the day his happy beginning started).

Emma snuck under his arm, so Killian could have some hugs, cuddles and kisses with his daughter, as she lifted Hope's baby blanket from the babe's basket of blankets.

Emma rests the blanket over Killian's shoulder and brings her finger into Hope's fist. "She's still so tiny," Emma's head came to lean on Killian, looking at her gorgeous daughter that she gets to raise with the love of her life.

"I know, Swan. She's still so fragile," Killian still couldn't believe that Emma had chosen him, to be her husband, the father of their baby. 

* * *

After a short while of them staring down at Hope with joy in their hearts, it was now 6, going on 7 o'clock. Emma pepper kisses along her husband's shoulder and wrapped her daughter's up in the soft pink blanket that had her name hand-sewn into it.

"Time to go to Granny's, let's ring in the new year with Hope for the first time," Emma was bubbling with happiness, she remembers ringing in the new year for the first time when Henry found her (and they broke the curse), the first when she had met Killian (and then the first when they started dating). But it was their new year's eve as a married couple, and with Hope. Emma and Killian didn't plan on having children so soon, but Hope has brought so much joy and happiness, and they wouldn't change anything for the world. 

* * *

"5... 4... 3... 2...1..." Everyone stood in Granny's, chanting as they watched the Times Square ball drop in New York City, and the fireworks start on the TV as the clock hits 12:00 on the 1st January 2019.

"Happy New Year!" They all exclaimed, and with all the noise that everyone in Granny's was making, Emma and Killian were surprised that Hope didn't wake up.

The first thing that Emma did, was plant a kiss on her husband. Their first kiss of 2019, but every time that Emma does kiss him, it feels like their first in Neverland. "Happy New Year, Killian," she smiles up at him and hugs him tightly.

"Happy new year, Emma," Killian replies, before reaching over and lifting a sleeping Hope out of her car seat. "Happy new year, cygnet," Killian whispers to her, cradling her close to his chest.

"Happy new year, my darling," Emma presses a soft and sweet kiss to the top of her blonde head.


	6. The Good Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Regina's Surprise Coronation, Killian and Emma struggle with a fussy Hope, to get her ready in time.
> 
> But, former Navy Lieutenant and Pirate Captain, Killian will never be able to understand that when you're a parent, you're never on time. You are always late.

As Hope grew older by the day, she slowly slept that little bit longer, and she grew a little fussier. She kicks back a little more when Emma changes her, she makes bathtime more of a struggle to get her out of the baby bath (she is her daddy's daughter when it comes to the water).

But neither Emma nor Killian would change Hope's personality one tiny little bit, she was the perfect combination of them.

* * *

\- Day of Regina's Surprise Coronation -

Emma was trying to get Hope into the white dress that Snow White had given to her weeks ago. But Hope wasn't having it, Emma could tell that her little girl will be uncomfortable in the itchy white dress.

Killian walked into Hope's nursery, it was only recently that they properly let her sleep in here (mainly because Killian was terrified of letting her sleep in her nursery alone), carrying Emma's pink princess dress - similar to the dress she wore on their first date.

"Is our little lass not taking the dress?" Killian asks, laying Emma's pink dress across the bars of Hope's crib, and walked over to his little girl. "Do you not like it, little love?" Killian asks, his covered hook resting away from Hope.

That's when Emma saw the long dress that Elsa had sent over, a pink dress that was darker than her own, and a little cap to go with it. Emma decided that the pink coloured dress would make her daughter happier rather than the white one Emma's mother had sent over.

"Killian, the pink dress that Elsa sent over, see if Hope wants to wear that?" Emma asked, letting Hope fiddle with her fingers and smiled up at her husband.

"As you wish," Killian smiled, as they share a kiss, Hope squeals happily - being her parents biggest cheerleader. 

* * *

With Hope dressed, and Emma ready, they were leaving the house 15 minutes later than what Killian would have wanted.

Even though there were more magic beans that the town of Storybrooke had to use, Killian still liked taking The Jolly out on the water to parts of the newly united realms.

As Emma cradled Hope in her arms, as Killian steered the former military ship towards where Snow and David's Castle lays.

"Killian, I know you grew up on a strict schedule, but when you have kids, that just goes out of the window," Emma says, taking the other side of the wheel, as Hope's covered headrests against Killian's arm. 

* * *

After Killian, Emma and Hope arrived late, Henry holding his baby stepsister for a short while, before handing her back to Emma as Killian wanted to allow his covered hook rested near Hope, but thought better of it.

"... with Hope," Regina finished her short speech as the Good Queen, the newly elected leader of the united realms.

Emma smiles, as she rubs Hope's small head, as both she and Killian look down at their daughter, the proof of their true love. A smile on both of their faces grows widely and they lean against each other, holding Hope close to them. 

* * *

Killian was gently swaying back and forth with Hope, humming a song that his beloved mother used to sing to him when he was a young boy before she died.

Then a young girl, more like a young woman, but Killian isn't one to question a lady's age. "My dad used to sing that to me when I was little," she says, her long blonde hair (not unfamiliar to Emma's) laid in an elegant braid over her shoulder. She looked so much like his mother, but his loving mother had red-ish hair.

"My mother used to sing it to me, as a young lad. Only seems fair to do the same to my little lady," Killian explained, watching as the other version of himself walks to the young lady.

"I see you have met my Alice," other Killian said, resting his hand and hook on Alice's shoulders.

Killian does a double-take, having heard the name, Alice. If he wasn't holding Hope, he would have collapsed onto a chair or the floor.

Before he could say anything, Emma walked over holding a cup of soft drink and sees the wish realm version of her husband. "What should I call you, other Killian? Detective Jones?" Emma smiles at the basically split personality of regular Killian Jones.

"Other Killian will do, sweetheart," the other Killian said, reaching his own hook - up and fiddling with parts of his daughter's braid.

Emma nodded, made sure that Hope was still happily in dreamland and turning to the young girl in front of other Killian. "This your daughter?" She asks, looking at the young blonde, who reminds her slightly of a younger version of herself.

"Aye, this is my Alice," other Killian introduced, smiling down at Alice, as regular Killian came out of his unusual silence, and spoke up.

"You named her after mother?" Killian asks, his voice quiet, as Emma sets her empty cup down and takes Hope from his embrace.

Other Killian looked gobsmacked as to why Killian had just asked him that. "Of course I named her after mother," Emma smiled as Hope nuzzled into her mother's warmth. "There wasn't any other name that I could think for her,"

Killian felt tears well up in his eyes, as he walked into the 'Wish Realm' Killian's space, and wrapped him in a hug, something that the other Killian wasn't prepared for. "If Emma and I did not name our little lass, Hope, I wanted to call her Alice, like mother," as a single tear ran down Killian's face.

Other Killian also felt a tear run down his own. "In a way, she's our Alice," Other Killian says, tightly hugging his regular world self to him.

"What a sap is your daddy, huh, sweetie?" Emma cooed down at Hope, pressing their noses together. "How sappy are they,"

Alice's head came to rest on Emma's shoulder, making the new mother jump slightly, however it wasn't enough to jostle Hope. "I've only seen him cry once before when we got truly reunited," Alice said, seeing the man who raised her (Detective Rogers) and his counterpart (regular Captain Killian Jones), in a slightly bittersweet, but happy embrace over her name.

"The first time I saw Killian cry, was the day Hope was born," As if she answered to her name as soon as it was said, little Hope made a baby whimper, Emma peering down at her, silently begging her not to wake up. "Yeah, he did, as soon as you were born," Emma cooed, rubbing Hope's blossoming hair with a single finger. 

* * *

After an emotional time between Killian and his Wish Realm self, Emma let her mother hold her granddaughter, as Killian took her to the dance floor.

"There's only one rule to dancing," Killian starts, as he lifts Emma's hand with his own and rests his hook on her hip, his hook fitting perfectly against her dress (minus the pink silicone rubber on the end, and the bump of post-pregnancy that she hopes with disappearing).

"Pick someone who knows what he's doing," Emma finished, tangling her fingers up into her husband's hair, and intertwining her fingers with his. 

* * *

After the dance was done, Emma walked back to her mother and took Hope back into her arms.

"Why isn't Hope wearing her dress?" Snow asks, looking over her daughter's arm and fixes her little bonnet.

"She wasn't having it, since we found out about her, and she started to move, she kicked like crazy! But putting that dress on her, I don't know what it was, mom, but she wasn't having it. It took Killian distracting her to change her into something else. I know you wanted her to wear it, but if she could, she would have literally kicked and screamed," Emma explained, raised Hope so the baby could nuzzle into the familiar warmth.

When Hope opened her eyes and the sea blue was shining up, she gives a what Emma calls a 'reflex smile' when her older brother appears. After when Emma would presume the 'smile' to disappear, little 6 week-old Hope kept smiling.

"Are you smiling at Henry?" Emma asks, letting Hope wrap her hand around a single finger. "Are you smiling at your big brother?" Despite the pair not being full siblings, Henry loved Hope as if they came from the same parents (as in Emma and Killian).

Emma gave a quick twizzle on her toes and stood chest to chest with her son. "You want to hold her, kid?" Emma asks, reaching under Hope's chin and took the bonnet off, revealing the layer of blonde hair that was thickening by the day (by the hour).

Henry nods, as he gently takes Hope into his arms, a smile still on the infant's face. Henry had reacted to her calling him 'kid' for years, so it was automatic for him to respond. But Henry knew that Emma will always see him as the young 10-year-old boy who brought her back to Storybrooke.

"Hello, Hope. I haven't seen you in a while, but when I do see you. I promise to always spend as much time as I can, with you," Henry promises, smiling at her happily.


	7. These are my feet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7-week-old Hope finds her feet and Emma goes into surgery.

Since Hope turned 7-weeks-old, she was now reaching for things more and more. Emma's hair and her feet were the firm favourites, with Killian's charms coming in at a close third. Emma was slowly becoming more frustrated with Hope tugging and yanking at her long blonde hair.

But, overall, Hope was a huge fan of her own feet, laying on her back, continuously reaching for her tiny feet, and pulling at them, making her rock back and forth where she lays, earning shrieks of happiness from the tot.

When Emma makes pasta for dinner for her and Killian, this was how Emma let her entertain herself. In the playpen so that she doesn't roll off the sofa, laying on her knitted baby blanket from Granny, trying to see if she can put her feet into her mouth, which she can. 

* * *

Emma leaves the pasta to cook, as she holds onto the right side of where her abdomen is, as Killian walked in from breaking up a fight at the Rabbit Hole. 

"Swan? What's wrong?" Killian asks, worry invading his speech, as soon as he took his shoes and leather jacket off. He switched off the stove (once he figured out which one to switch off), and carried her to the sofa.

"I think I need to see Dr Whale, something isn't right," Emma said, looking up as Killian sat her down gently. Killian felt worry bubbling through him, wondering what the hell is happening to his wife and the mother of his little girl.

Killian nods and rubs Emma's shoulder. "We'll take Hope to your parents, and then we'll go and see Dr Whale, ok?" He promises, running his fingers through her hair, as Hope let go of her toes and looked to her daddy, letting out a loud shriek of joy, daddy was home!

"You stay here for a second, I'll get Hope changed into that onesie that your dad got for her, and I'll drive because you can't Swan," Killian presses multiple kisses to her cheeks, and then reached into the playpen for his daughter. "Hello, sweetheart," Hope was now smiling more, as her first true smile was to her older brother (her mother's first true love), as she smiled up at her daddy. "You want to spend some time with grandma and grandpa, and Uncle Neal?" Killian asks, walking up the two flights of stairs to the second level, where his and Emma's, Hope's and Henry's room is, and then the third level has room for Emma's hobby and Killian's telescope, maps and star charts so that he can see the stars. 

* * *

As Killian pulled up at the castle (as it was now easier to go between realms since they were all united), Emma was laying down in the back of the bug, and Hope was in her car seat in the front, as he took it gently, knowing Hope isn't a big fan of car rides, and with a few speed bumps around Storybrooke, he didn't want to jolt Emma.

"Killian! What are you doing here?" Snow called, as Killian got Hope's car seat (with the babe inside) and Hope's nautical themed baby bag that Killian saw one-day shopping.

"Emma's really not feeling well, we're going to visit Dr Frankenstein, and see what's wrong, is there any chance you'd..." Killian couldn't finish the sentence as Snow happily took her granddaughter from her son-in-law's hands and the human hurricane, the young Crown Prince Neal, ran around Killian and then out into the garden.

"Of course! We'll look after her for as long as needed, you know that! As long as Emma gets better, that is the first thing that matters, she has to be on her top form to look after this preciously little angel," Snow cooed down at Hope, who earned a baby coo back.

"Thank you, your majesty," Killian gave his mother-in-law a little bow, and then kissed her cheek, and cuddled Hope, "I'll see you soon, precious," kisses to Hope's cheek, and as much as it broke his heart - he went back to the car, and drove Emma to the hospital. 

Emma was laying on a hospital bed, groaning in agony, hoping that this would be over sooner rather than later. That is when Dr Whale (or Dr Frankenstein as Killian likes to call him), walked in.

"Pregnant again?" He joked, as Emma lifted her head, giving him an extremely had glare.

"I'd knock off the jokes if I was you. If you want to keep living," Emma growled, rubbing her abdomen, wanting to get rid of the pain.

"No jokes, got it," He nods, and reaches for the ultrasound machine. "This will help us understand what is happening," he explained, applying the cold gel to where Emma has been in pain, and gently rubbed the wand looking for what was hurting the Sherriff of Storybrooke.

After some gentle searching, Dr Whale found what it was. "And there it is. Gallstones," He twisted the screen and showed the married couple.

Killian looked terrified, wondering what the hell those are, "What?" His voice was so quiet, wondering if he was properly going to his wife.

"There stones which have been formed in the gallbladder from bile components," Dr Whale explained, as Emma knew how they were going to remove them.

"Can you get them out?" He asked, hoping that there would be a way to save Emma.

"Surgery," Emma said, taking a deep breath as Dr Whale wiped away the cold gel from where the gallstones are.

Killian looked a bit scared but relieved that there was a way for Emma to be relieved of the pain.

"Open cholecystectomy or Laparoscopic cholecystectomy?" Dr Whale asked, Killian's eyebrows crinkled and wondered what was the difference.

Snow had told Emma that after the first curse was enacted, that she had Gallstones (surprisingly, Emma didn't get Gallstones after giving birth to Henry), and had an open cholecystectomy, she said she was in the hospital for a good 5 days, had to eat certain food a week after being released, then back to normal food and normal activity several weeks later.

"Laparoscopic cholecystectomy," Emma stated like Killian wasn't going to change her mind. Killian had some idea what Emma just said.

Dr Whale nodded and wrote this down on her chart. He had some inclination that Killian didn't really know what this entailed. "It came around in the late 1980s after Snow White had her surgery, there are only three or four holes that are used for a camera and instruments. It's usually same-day release or an overnight stay, with a few days of home rest and pain medication, but she's on maternity leave, so bed rest and medication," Dr Whale explained, putting the clipboard back at the end of Emma's bed and left. 

* * *

After Emma's surgery, she had been put to sleep using a local anaesthetic, all Killian could do was wait nervously for Emma to wake up - after Dr Frankenstein told him that waking Emma up with true love's kiss wouldn't work because she hasn't been put under a sleeping curse.

A good three hours (pushing it to four) after Emma's surgery was complete, Killian had phoned Snow White, and Henry, and told them that Emma was out of surgery (having to tell Henry what had happened), Emma woke up. With Killian holding her hand and gazing down at her so lovingly, Snow White was sat on her other side, David stood behind her, the young Crown Prince Neal holding his hand looking at his big sister, and in Snow White's arms, baby Hope.

"Swan," Killian smiled, placing a kiss on the back of her hand and the inside of her palm. "How are you feeling, my love?" He asks, as young Neal clambered onto her bed and pressed his smaller head to her adult shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around her baby brother, and letting him rest on her lap.

"Emmy," her little brother hugged her tighter around her stomach, not noticing as Emma slightly winces in pain with as her baby brother squeezes. "Emmy, ok?" Neal asks, looking up at her with the same coloured eyes as her own.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm ok," she smiled either way, she had always wanted a younger sibling (despite the HUGE age gap, which wasn't their fault), little Neal knew that he wasn't an only child (as he and Emma didn't spend as much time together as regular siblings should, but that just made the time that they do spend together all the more special), he had his older sister. Emma, the former Saviour, and the Sheriff of Storybrooke.


End file.
